Galactik Football: The Living Impaired Apocalypse
by The GerkyHamsterGhost
Summary: Zombies Living Impaired have taken over Akillian. Benett struggles to convince the Snow Kids to help the survival of Akillians etc. Zombie Busting FTW
1. Living Impaired

_The Galactik Living Impaired Apocalypse_

_A combination story by Gerkyhen and EvilMentalHamster._

"Ah what a good day to be alive and kicking!" Corso smiled stretching.

"It is, isn't it?!" Artie grinned "I sure wouldn't appreciate being taken over by zombies anytime soon!"

"Guys!" Benett shouted as he ran into the room "Sonny is ill!"

"What's wrong with him?!" Corso asked.

"Illness!!!!" Benett replied and ran off to Sonny's room.

The three pirates entered Sonny's room. Corso walked up to the indisposed Sonny who was lying in bed. His skin was extremely pale and his eyes had a strange dark blood like colour to the pupils.

He took his hand "Sonny, what is wrong with you?"

Sonny waved him away "It's nothing! I just crave human and/or alien meat is all!"

Corso nodded standing up "Ah right," He turned round to the other two "He's alright, he just craves human and/or alien meat,"

"Ah right," The two nodded.

They turned to leave but they were then interrupted by a loud, shrill, girly scream.

Sonny was biting through Corso's leg.

"OMG!!!" Screamed Benett "We need to get out of here Artie!"

"But we need to help Corso!" Artie retorted.

Benett shook his head vigorously and took for the door "Leave him! He's a dick!"

The two ran out of the room and took for the exit of the large building in which they currently resided........ ON AKILLIAN!!!!!!!!!!!

"Where do we go!? Where do we go!? Where do we go!?" Artie screamed at Benett.

"Aaarrrghhh I don't know!" Benett screamed, clutching at his head. "I'm so used to being told what to do and now Sonny is biting through Corso's leg and Corso is having his leg bitten through!"

Artie screamed. Benett screamed. Artie screamed. Benett screamed. Micro-Ice screamed. Artie began screaming then suddenly noticed the small black haired, football prodigy next to him.

"Micro-Ice!? What are you doing here!?" Artie demanded.

"You're outside my house" Micro-Ice said, throwing his thumb behind his shoulder to his house.

"Hey I didn't know our Akillian base was next to your house Micro-Ice!" Artie gasped in delight.

"It's awesome right? You should so totally come over for jerked chicken night tomorrow!" Micro-Ice squealed, Artie began squealing too and the pair of them began jumping up and down, clutching each other's hands.

"Um Artie? Do I need to remind you; that we just saw our leader bite through Corso's leg!" Benett screamed, breaking up the love fest.

"Who's this square?" Micro-Ice asked Artie gesturing at Benett.

"Ah he's just some guy I work with" Artie said, waving in a bored manner.

Benett's angry retort was broken off by a long moaning sound.

"Someone's enjoying themselves" Micro-Ice said smirking.

"Haaaaa" Artie laughed.

Benett turned to the source of the sound to see Sonny Blackbones leaning out of the doorway they had rushed out of earlier, with a blank look in his blood red eyes, he moaned deeply again.

"Fuck!" Benett screamed before pushing Artie and Micro-Ice aside and crashing into Micro-Ice's house.

"What the hell man!?" Micro-Ice exclaimed, as he and Artie followed the English man inside the house. As soon as they got in, Benett began pushing a book case towards the door in an attempt to make a barricade; a glass dome fell of one of the shelves and shattered.

"Argh what the hell man! That was an heirloom!" Micro-Ice yelped, putting his hands behind his head in horror.

Benett grabbed Micro-Ice by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes "Look, I'm sorry and I'll pay for your heirloom but Sonny has gone mental and is biting through people's legs!"

Micro-Ice blinked at him "It wasn't really a heirloom man," He chuckled "I was joking!"

Artie laughed "Ah!!! He got you Benett!"

Benett shook his head "We need to barricade this house quickly!"

Banging started on the door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Micro-Ice waved him off "I just need to see who this,"

Benett grabbed him "No!"

Micro-Ice shrugged him off "Hey man, it might be my pizza,"

He moved the shelf out of the way and opened the door. Standing there was an extremely pale and blood red eyed Pizza delivery man.

Micro-Ice threw some money into his face and took the pizza "Cheers man," He closed the door.

"Barricade the door!" Benett screamed.

Micro-Ice shrugged "Yeah whatever man,"

He walked off into the living room as Benett shoved the shelf in the way of the door.

Artie and Benett followed Micro-Ice into the room.

"Sit down guys," Micro-Ice smiled.

He gestured to an orange haired boy sitting in one of the chairs "This is D'jok,"

"Hey," D'jok said.

"Hey," Artie replied.

"Yeah hi," Benett replied in a rush, he turned to Artie "Look we need to barricade ourselves in here,"

"No can do bro," Micro-Ice said "Me and my homeboy D'jok will have to head off to training soon,"

"What?!" Benett exclaimed "There are zombies out there!"

"Whoah man," D'jok said.

"Yeah, whoah man," Agreed Micro-Ice.

Benett looked at Artie exasperated who simply shrugged and said "Whoah man,"

Benett turned to Micro-Ice "What do you mean by 'whoah man'?"

Micro-Ice sucked his teeth "Well the term 'zombie' is a bit harsh don't you think?"

Benett's mouth dropped.

"Yeah man," D'jok said "Maybe they prefer 'Living impaired',"

"I don't care what they prefer!" Benett screamed.

Micro-Ice shook his head "That's harsh man,"

D'jok nodded "That's harsh,"

"You wouldn't like them to hurt your feelings," Micro-Ice said.

"THEY'RE TRYING TO EAT US!!!" Benett shouted.

Micro-Ice shrugged "Whatever man, me and D'jok are going to training," He grabbed his rucksack "You can come with us if you want but seriously..." He turned to look at the two pirates "Stop dampening the mood.... not you Artie, you're cool,"

Artie beamed at Micro-Ice then turned to beam at Benett who smacked himself in the face with exasperation. Micro-Ice and D'jok started towards the door but Benett blocked them.

"Don't you want to start your pizza?" He suggested, gesturing at the pizza.

"Dude if we eat it now we'll get cramp in training" D'jok said, rolling his eyes like this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah put it in the fridge for me will you?" Micro-Ice agreed before ripping open the door...to reveal the pizza man was still there, Micro-Ice looked at him in confusion then suddenly nodded in understanding. "I get it...you want a tip don't you?"

The zombie stared at him and moaned slightly.

"The cheek of service men nowadays" D'jok tutted.

"Look I don't have any money on me right now; I'll get some money from the bank on the way back from training for you k?" Micro-Ice said smiling at the pizza man.

The pizza man suddenly without warning lunged at Micro-Ice; the two went crashing onto the floor, Micro-Ice screaming loudly.

"Micro-Ice!" D'jok screamed before kicking the pizza man hard off of his best friend. The zombie flew off and into the wall; D'jok bent down and picked his friend up before glaring at the zombie. "Let's fucking pwn this guy!"

Micro-Ice nodded and the two footballers started whaling on the pizza man, kicking him in the chest and stomach, Artie began cheering and whooping loudly. D'jok kicked hard into the man's face and the zombie's jaw shattered onto his boot. Micro-Ice stopped kicking the zombie and stared at the dead body with his mouth wide open.

"Fuck...dude" He gasped.

"I...I..." D'jok murmured.

"Oh my God you fucking killed him man!" Micro-Ice yelped.

"No, no! That's good!" Benett yelped excitedly.

Artie turned and glowered at Benett scathingly. "That's just sick man" He scolded.

Suddenly the man on the ground launched himself at D'jok trying to scrape his top jaw on the footballer's boots (he had no bottom jaw).

"Oh thank fucking God!" D'jok cried out, groaning with disbelief, and holding his chest, he outstretched a hand for the guy to take. "Seriously I'm so sorry...no hard feelings?"

The zombie launched at D'jok's hand and scraped his top jaw on his hand, peeling off a bit of skin.

"Arghhh!" D'jok screamed, he screamed even louder when Benett hurled a jug at the zombies head.

"Plaster!" Yelped Micro-Ice looking at D'jok's wounded hand before rushing to the kitchen.

"Benett dude you killed him" Artie gasped.

"So what!?" Benett screeched, in high pitched tones. "We're bloody pirates! The main thing we **should** be doing is killing people!"

"Yeah but not innocent pizza deliverers" D'jok said, shaking his head sadly, looking down at the motionless body of the man, glass from the jug was stuck deep into his head, blood trickling from his mouth and eyes.

"Innocent!? He was trying to bite you!" Benett screamed.

"Oh was **that** what he was doing? I thought it was some sort of foreign greeting" D'jok murmured looking down at his hand.

Micro-Ice returned with the plaster "It did look like a foreign greeting to be fair,"

"Well it wasn't!" Benett screamed "We need to get out this place, there are bound to be more!"

Micro-Ice hushed him "Dude, we're going to training,"

Benett nodded "Yes, yes we'll go there! It might be safe there!"

Micro-Ice shrugged "Look man, I just wanna get there so I can keep Mark out of the team,"

D'jok nodded and chuckled slightly "It's true, that's the only reason he goes,"

"Whatever," Benett said "First we need to grab some weapons or something,"

D'jok looked at him and waved finger at him "Aren't you supposed to have a gun or something?"

Benett sighed "I left it in the headquarters,"

"Are we safe with this open door?" Artie asked.

"Dunno," Micro-Ice said "I'm leaving though. Come on D'jok,"

D'jok and Micro-Ice strolled out of the house and off in the direction of the Snow Kids Headquarters.

Benett looked around quickly and grabbed an umbrella. Artie grabbed a katana and followed him.

"Keep a lookout for Sonny," Benett said "I don't know where he went,"

"It's a real quiet day out aint it," Micro-Ice smiled "Kinda nice,"

"It seems quite suspicious to me," Benett said.

"You're like a constant downer aren't yah?" Micro-Ice replied.

Suddenly a loud scream came from the end of the street. A figure stood there and it seemed to be breathing heavily.

"Oh fuck," Benett gasped.

"Is it one of them?" Artie asked.

Benett nodded "Everyone stay low and follow me,"

He started walking very fast behind abandoned cars but when he looked around Micro-Ice and D'jok had carried walking on while Artie stood there in shock. The figure started running madly towards the trio and screaming at the top of its voice.

"Oop looks like this bloke wants to go past," Micro-Ice said.

D'jok and Micro-Ice moved out of the way and the mad man ran straight at Artie.

"Artie!!!" Benett screamed.

The zombie collapsed right into Artie who had stabbed it right through the stomach. Unfortunately for Artie though that hadn't stopped his assailant from attacking him. It started ripping poor Artie's face apart and he was powerless to stop it.

Benett jumped to his feet and sprinted towards the zombie. He stuck the umbrella into it's head and opened it. The zombie's head suddenly exploded.

Benett kicked the corpse off Artie.

He bent down and looked at Artie; his face was horribly damaged with most of his cheek and ear missing "Artie! How are you feeling?!"

"You guys need a plaster over there?" Micro-Ice called.

"Bleurgh," Artie said.

"Don't try to talk," Benett hushed him.

Micro-Ice and D'jok strolled over "Listen we need to get to training dude," Micro-Ice said,

Benett looked up at them "They might be dead!"

"Whoah man," D'jok said.

"Yeah whoah man," Micro-Ice agreed.

Artie spluttered something along the lines of "Whoah man,"

"Look I know you're all stressing out about Artie here but we got this like crazy potion lady," Micro-Ice said " We'll just heal him up with one of her strange concoctions,"

"Okay," Benett nodded as he helped the injured Artie to his feet.

"It's only like a block away;" D'jok shrugged "We'll be there in no time,"

"Right" Benett said heaving Artie up to his feet and supporting him. As the foursome began on their way, Benett cast nervous glances in every direction.

"Benjamin man cool it!" Laughed D'jok.

"Yeah you look like you're expecting a mugger to pop out of nowhere!" Micro-Ice chuckled.

"If you must know I'm very worried that Sonny may be around here somewhere...and my name's not Benjamin" Benett explained.

"Why you worried about my dad Benjamin? He's right there" D'jok said pointing ahead of them.

"...What?" Benett nearly dropped Artie when he saw the familiar red coat of his former leader. "Oh shit..."

"Dad! Hey dad!" D'jok called.

"Shut up!" Benett hissed, hurtling at the red headed striker and pushing him behind a nearby parked car, they both landed with a thud, D'jok hitting his head hard on the kerb.

"Oh man! What are you? A psycho!?" D'jok groaned, touching the back of his head gingerly.

"Your dad is one of them D'jok...I'm sorry" Benett said sadly.

D'jok sat up properly and raised a sceptical eyebrow. "My dad's a living impaired is he? Then why is he not attacking Micro-Ice?"

"What?" Benett murmured following D'jok's gaze to see that Sonny was staggering towards Micro-Ice. Benett couldn't help but note that Sonny's face seemed a bit more bashed in than the last time he'd seen him...Corso must have put up a good fight.

"Hey Mr. Sonny Blackbones sir" Micro-Ice said, waving at the zombie as it made its way towards him.

"Micro-Ice run!" Benett screamed as Sonny reached the small teen.

"No way man! It looks like Sonny's about to give me a fatherlike hug! There's no way I'm missing out on this!" Micro-Ice yelled back as Sonny placed his hands on each of Micro-Ice's shoulders. Sonny lowered his mouth to Micro-Ice's neck but just as he opened his gaping maw to reveal blood stained teeth, Micro-Ice was barrelled out of the way.

"Hey dad it's me! D'jok! You know, your attention seeking son!?" D'jok exclaimed.

Sonny stared at him with his blank look.

"Ah fuck this!" Benett yelped before making a snowball from the ground and lobbing it as hard as he could into his leader's face. Sonny staggered back looking completely confused.

"Aha snowball fight! You're not as square as I thought you were Benjamin! Good plan!" Micro-Ice cackled before making a snowball of his own and throwing it at Sonny, D'jok laughed too and soon Benett, Micro-Ice and D'jok were hurling snowballs at the pirate leader, whose advances were now being constantly hindered by snowballs to the face.

Around an hour later D'jok wiped a tear away from his eye and still laughing hysterically patted his father's shoulder.

"We've gotta get going though dad, we're well late for training now" He said smiling.

Sonny stared at his son blankly, and moaned, before going to bite D'jok's hand, D'jok withdrew his hand quickly.

"No thanks dad I'm not keen on this new foreign greeting" He explained.

"Maybe as you're late...we should run to training?" Benett suggested, backing away, still dragging Artie with him.

"Plan of the century mate" Micro-Ice said nodding. "Bye Mr. Sonny Blackbones sir!" He called, then he, D'jok and Benett where off and running to the training facility.

The four arrived at the doors of the Snow Kids Headquarters.

"Well we're here Benny boy," Micro-Ice grinned "Let's get Artie to our resident crazy lady,"

They walked through the doors and into a large entrance hall.

"Hum," D'jok said "It's pretty darn quiet in here,"

"Yup," Micro-Ice yawned "And there's ribena spilled all over the floor,"

"Shit," Benett grumbled.

"Nah it's not shit man, it's ribena," Micro-Ice corrected him.

"We need to get moving!" Benett ordered "We need to see if the others are okay... if they are then maybe they can help,"

Micro-Ice and D'jok wandered off "Yeah, yeah 'bout the face right?!"

Benett carried Artie in the direction they were going.

Micro-Ice put a lollipop into his mouth and opened a door. Behind the door was a set of stairs.

They started walking up the stairs but stopped when they heard a strange moaning sound.

"What was that noise?" D'jok said.

"Guys we need to be careful," Benett said "Here hold Artie," He said as he embraced the katana.

"Don't be silly man," Micro-Ice chuckled "It's probably Clamp drinking again,"

They started walking up the stairs again and saw Clamp swaying at the top the stairs.

"Hey Clamp," D'jok smiled "How much you drank?"

Clamp groaned in reply.

"Ahaha okay then!" D'jok laughed and attempted to walk past.

Clamp however got in D'jok's way and starting moaning in his face.

"Clamp!" D'jok complained "Your breath stinks!"

"He's a zombie!" Benett shouted.

D'jok turned to him "Whoah man,"

"Yeah whoah man," Micro-Ice agreed.

Artie spluttered something along the lines of "whoah man,"

Clamp groaned.

"See you insulted him," D'jok said.

Clamp groaned.

"Yeah I know man," D'jok nodded.

Clamp suddenly had a hold of D'jok but he slipped out of his grasp quickly.

"No hugs today Clamp," D'jok said "We need to go,"

Micro-Ice nodded "Yeah sorry Clamp,"

They all walked past briskly as Clamp tried to get them but was fortunately too weak. However as Benett and Artie walked past, Clamp was able to bite down on Artie's hand without Benett noticing.

Benett turned around and chopped Clamp's head off for good luck.

He and Artie followed Micro-Ice and D'jok down a corridor.

"Are we nearly there yet?" Benett asked "Artie is in a bad way,"

Micro-Ice turned around and licked his lollipop "Hum?"

"Artie is like on the brink of death!"

Micro-Ice raised an eyebrow "Oh yeah, erm just walk down that way," He pointed behind Benett "And take the third left, Dame Simbai will set you up with some potions, a plaster or two and probably a lollipop if you behave,"

Benett nodded "Okay, be careful Micro-Ice and D'jok,"

"Dude, we're only playing football," D'jok said "We do it all the time,"

"Yeah man," Micro-Ice chuckled "Don't worry biatch,"

The two walked off down the corridor and went through a door.

Benett took Artie to where Micro-Ice had directed them.

He opened the door and walked in. The room was extremely dark.

"Hello?" Benett called.

Suddenly the room was filled with light "Hellooooooo!!!!"

Benett blinked to see a strangely dressed woman caressing a plant "Are you Dame Simbai?"

The woman nodded "That I am!" She laughed "Are you... yeah?"

Benett frowned "My name is Benett and this is my friend Artie,"

"Your friend is a mindless living impaired?" She asked confused.

"What? No," Benett said and turned to look at Artie.

His eyes had turned a dark blood red and his skin was strangely pale.

"Oh god!" Benett recoiled.

Zombie Artie reached for Benett but he jumped back.

"Don't worry blondie!" Dame Simbai laughed "I'll deal with it!"

She picked up a bottle filled with some sort of liquid and threw it at Artie's head. It smashed on his face but didn't do anything.

"Damn!" She cursed.

"What were you trying to do?!" Benett exclaimed.

"I tried to melt his face with sodium chloride!" She replied.

"Throw acid!"

"Fine," She said and picked up another bottle.

She threw it before Artie went to attack Benett. It clashed against Artie's face and melted through his skull, destroying his brain.

"We need to get out of here!" Benett yelled "Let's get the others!"

"Hold on," Dame Simbai smiled.

"What?!"

She went rustling through a drawer.

"What are you doing?! Hurry up! There might be more around!"

She looked up at him "Well! No lollipops for you,"

Benett's face dropped. "Aww no please give me one" He begged.

Dame Simbai shook her head solemnly. "It's a one chance thing" She explained before walking to the door. "Now come on, the kiddies are training just up the corridor"

"Wait a minute...you know all about the zombie's right?" Benett asked as he followed her out of the door.

"Yes" Replied Simbai testily. "And don't call them zombies...I find that offensive"

"Sorry" Benett sighed quickly. "But anyway...you know about the... living impaired yet you didn't think it was a good idea to maybe...barricade the academy or tell the team about them?"

Dame Simbai cocked her head to the side and blinked in confusion. "You said way too many words there" She murmured.

"Ah forget it" Benett sighed as they reached the training room.

"Mark no! Fucking stop attacking Tia!" Aarch had his back to the pair of new arrivals in the training room and was busy screaming at the TV monitor.

"What's going on!?" Benett demanded.

"Ah Mark's a living impaired" Dame Simbai explained.

"What!? And you let him train with the rest of the team!?" Benett screeched.

"We didn't want to be discriminative" Simbai shrugged.

"That's the way Rocket! Bash his head in! Ahh good goal D'jok!" Aarch shouted.

"You're endangering the lives of the whole team by putting them in there with him!" Benett yelped.

"Shush, shush, shush" Dame Simbai advised, putting her finger to her lips.

Benett groaned and slumped down on a bench. "Clamp was a zombie as well by the way" He muttered.

"**Was**? What do you meant **was**?" Aarch demanded, his head snapping up from the TV monitor, regarding Benett worriedly with his blue eyes.

"I chopped off his head...zombie's are dangerous you see" Benett said, feeling like he was explaining something very simple to a couple of toddlers.

"Ah you complete and utter dip shit!" Aarch moaned.

"Wah?" Benett said, sitting up higher.

"Well whose gonna do all that technical shit now? You? I highly doubt it" Aarch ranted, scoffing slightly. Benett sat up stung.

"I could if I wanted to!" He hissed.

"Yeah and I could fly up into the sky and gather all the stars to make a beautiful necklace for Simbai if I wanted to" Aarch hissed sarcastically. He groaned and dragged his hands down his face, before, clicking a button near the TV screen.

"Right time to come out" He instructed.

The box disappeared and the team appeared. Micro-Ice and D'jok laughing, Mei and Yuki giggling, Ahito sleeping on Thran's shoulder and Rocket fighting off Mark as Tia hid behind him.

"Good goals out there D'jok" Aarch said nodding approvingly. "Great hustle Rocket"

"Thanks coach!" Rocket called out before punching Mark in the nose.

Aarch walked over and grabbed the struggling Mark by the scruff of the neck and chucked him into a crudely made cage.

"Okay guys!" Aarch grinned "I think we're ready to beat those Shadow punks tomorrow!"

They all cheered.

"Wait a minute!" Benett interrupted "There might not even be a tomorrow! We're in the middle of a zombie apocalypse!"

"Hey Benjamin," Micro-Ice smiled, he turned to his other teammates "Me and D'jok know him,"

The team smiled and nodded.

"Hi I'm Rocket!" Rocket smiled "Some would call me the cool one, I'm the real engine behind this team.... the rocket engine," He winked.

Everyone laughed.

Benett groaned "Yeah that's great. Is no-one concerned that we might all die?"

"And I'm Tia, I'm Rocket's girlfriend," Tia smiled.

"Uh huh," Benett muttered.

"I'm Thran and this is my brother Ahito," Thran grinned pointing at the sleeping Ahito.

Yuki stepped forward "And I'm a relatively new charac- I mean member... my name is Yuki,"

Benett groaned "I don't care!!!"

Mei stepped forward and did a weird twirl "I'm Mei and I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really pretty! Don't you think?"

"Meh, little flat chested," Benett said "Is that all?!"

"What do you want?" Aarch asked.

"There is a fucking zombie apocalypse!" Benett screamed "Mark over there is already one of them!"

"So?" Aarch shrugged "We have a football match to concentrate on,"

"But we're all in danger of becoming zombies or dying!!!"

"Hold on!" Aarch said "Are you saying that I, Aarch could be in danger?!"

Benett nodded.

Aarch looked at the players "This shit just got serious! There is no way that Aarch can die! Well not if I can help it!"

"Why don't you all just use your fluxes to kill them?" Benett suggested.

Aarch slapped him round the head "Don't be stupid! Adium would be on us like a bitch and although I would appreciate her on me I don't think it would be in the same way that I'm thinking,"

"Your still going to stick by the flux rules?"

"My god yes!" Aarch exclaimed "We don't want another Rocket incident!"

Rocket blushed.

Benett sighed "Ok, well we need to collect food and make base or something,"

"Well I reckon we should go collect the Shadows because if we don't it would be rude," Aarch grunted.

"Okay, then!" Benett groaned "We need to send a small group to get them, whereabouts are they?"

Aarch smiled "Just across the living impaired filled street and in the living impaired filled building,"

Benett sighed "Okay then," He looked around "Well who will come with me and Aarch to collect the Shadows?"

"No way man, I'm not coming" Aarch said backing away and shaking his head.

"I'll come Benjy!" D'jok called.

Though a little irked by being called 'Benjy' Benett was still grateful to the teen. "Thanks D'jok"

"I'll come too Benjamin...you over exaggerate everything anyway" Micro-Ice decided stepping forward.

Tia pushed Rocket forward. "Rocket's a hero too so he wants to come" She explained.

"No I don't!" Rocket hissed at her.

"For the sake of our relationship you better go!" Tia hissed back.

"Why the hell do you want me to go into a living impaired filled street to possible doom!?" Rocket demanded.

"Meh" Tia replied. "If you want to sleep in the same bed as me tonight Rocket you better go"

Rocket shot her a reproachful look then stepped forward again. "Fine...I'm coming" He sighed.

"Well I want to sleep in the same bed as Tia too!" Mei declared. "I'll come too!"

"Great" Benett said nodding confidently.

"Hey Benett stop nodding confidently and come look outside the window! It's a sight that could knock all confidence out of someone with one glance!" Micro-Ice called from the large window.

Benett strode over to the window that D'jok and Micro-Ice were pinned to, looked out and immediately went white.

"Look how many living impaired there are out there!" D'jok cackled.

"It's rude to stare at them D'jok...no matter how living impaired they may be" Thran scolded.

"Aarch...do you have any fire power of any kind?" Benett choked.

"I've only got this" Aarch shrugged throwing a pear to Benett in an offhand way. Benett caught the pear and stared at it.

"What was the point of even chucking this useless fruit to me?" He demanded.

"It was all I could find in my pockets at the time!" Aarch retorted, defensively.

"Here I have this that you can borrow if you want" Yuki said, before taking out a massive machine gun from her skirt, D'jok raised his eyebrows and looked at Micro-Ice who shrugged.

"I had no idea that was up there I promise you bro" He murmured.

"Um thanks..." Benett said taking the machine gun from the ginger girl.

"Hey why don't we just use that wire to zip wire across?" Rocket suggested, pointing at a telephone pole, it was on their side of the street and it's wires ran across to the other side where the Shadows were staying.

"Brilliant!" Benett grinned. "We may not have to fight those buggers at all!"

"Please stop being so rude about the living impaired Benjamin!" Micro-Ice scolded.

"Yeah and especially since Mark's in the room" Thran agreed, nodding at Mark who was biting at the bars of his cage.

"He **can** hear you, you know" Simbai said, giving Benett a reproving look before throwing more of her potions on the ground.

"Hey there's Sinedd! Hey Sinedd!" D'jok suddenly called out, waving at the figure of the taller teen, who was visible in the other hotel. Sinedd (clad only in a towel) noticed D'jok and screamed mutely before ducking out of sight, he reappeared a few seconds later screaming again and pointing at a random Shadow player who seemed to be attacking him. "Haha...oh that Sinedd" D'jok chuckled.

"He's being attacked!" Rocket yelped.

"You attacked him once...in the sphere" Micro-Ice remembered.

Rocket turned on him. "Any reason to that statement? Or is that just you being a complete little douche?" He hissed.

"SAVE SINEDDDDD!" Screamed Mei before throwing a football at the window and smashing it.

"Well she's an idiot" D'jok said, turning away from the now smashed window with a piece of glass in his eye.

"Shit D'jok are you ok?" Benett shrieked.

"I reckon he's queer" Aarch whispered out of the side of his mouth to Thran who nodded in agreement.

"Actually now that you mention it I've been feeling pretty sick recently" D'jok admitted.

Benett went quiet and looked down at the cuts on D'jok's hands. "Simbai do you think you could work out a living impaired ointment thingy?" He asked.

"Yes I have a manual here" Drawled Simbai, everyone burst out laughing then she shook her head. "Nawh, if any of us get bitten we're fucked"

Benett sighed. "Let's go" He said before grabbing onto the telephone wire.

TO BE CONTINUED BIATCHES...................


	2. Let's go save Sinedd!

The crash into the Shadow's building was nothing short than epic.

Micro-Ice hopped to his feet and brushed glass off "Wow that was nothing short than epic!" He exclaimed.

D'jok nodded "Yup,"

Benett shushed them both "We crashed just below Sinedd's room, we don't know if there are any zombies around here,"

"Whoah man," Micro-Ice said.

Benett clasped his hand on D'jok's mouth before he could speak.

"Whoah man," Rocket agreed.

Benett glowered at him.

"It's very dark in here," Mei grinned.

"Why are you grinning about that?" Rocket asked.

Mei shrugged.

Benett shook his head "I should've gone by myself," He grumbled.

"Mmmuumuummummurrmmumumm," D'jok said from behind Benett's hand.

Benett removed his hand "What?"

"Shouldn't we go get Sinedd?" He asked.

Benett nodded "Yes we should," He walked over to the room's door "Come on,"

The young group followed Benett out of the door and into a corridor covered in blood.

"This corridor is covered in blood," Micro-Ice said.

"Whose blood do you think it belongs to Benjy boy?" D'jok asked.

Benett shrugged "I don't know, and I don't want to find out,"

"Why?" Mei asked.

Benett rubbed his eyes from under his shades "Because I don't,"

"I wish I'd brought my pizza now," Micro-Ice sighed.

"You have pizza?" Rocket asked.

"Not for you dude," Micro-Ice scowled.

Rocket frowned and folded his arms angrily.

"What about me? Can I have some of the pizza?" Mei asked.

"I told you, you've got to stay slim if you want me to stay with you babe" D'jok said as he walked ahead with Benett.

"Oh yeah!" Mei exclaimed before giggling loudly.

"Shut up!" Benett hissed. "What are you stupid!?"

"Benett man...she's very stupid" Micro-Ice laughed.

"It's true! I'm extremely stupid!" Mei giggled.

"I'm starting to realise that now" Benett groaned.

The gang pushed through a door, stairs were to the side of them, suddenly a bullet came careering past Rocket's head and hit the wall behind him.

"Whoever just did that is about to get extremely fucked up" Rocket growled, rolling up his sleeves.

"No" Benett murmured holding back the teenager. "Zombies can't hold guns!" He turned to the source of the gunshot. "Hello!? Who's there!?"

Artegor appeared out of the shadows with a gun over his shoulder.

"Kill him!" Roared D'jok.

"No he's human!" Benett exclaimed.

"Hey its Artegor kill him!" Micro-Ice announced once he spotted Artegor.

"Try and kill me and I'll shoot that cute little button nose right off your face" Artegor warned, he turned to D'jok. "I'll shoot off your ginger hair" He turned to Mei. "I'll shoot off your stupidly long hair" He turned to Rocket. "I'll shoot off your chin" He turned to Benett. "I'll shoot off your hat and sunglasses"

"Oooh double whammy for you Benjamin!" Chuckled D'jok.

"What're you doing here?" Artegor demanded.

"We're here to save Sinedd" Rocket informed Artegor.

"Why do you want to save that little prick for?" Artegor asked.

"I thought Sinedd was your favourite player?" Mei asked in confusion.

"Oh hell no...I like the goalkeeper, he has class" Artegor said smiling.

"Favourite player's aside, Sinedd's still your star player, why don't you want to save him?" Rocket mumbled.

"Because there's a shit load of zombies up there" Artegor shrugged.

"Living impaired" D'jok corrected.

Artegor looked at him for a while, his expression undistinguishable from behind his glasses. "...No" He said.

"But you've got a gun, you could shoot them" Benett mumbled.

"That was my last bullet" Artegor shrugged.

"Is that a lie?" Micro-Ice asked.

Artegor nodded.

"Look, come and help us get Sinedd then we'll all go back to Aarch Academy...its safe there, marginally" Benett pleaded.

"...Fine" Artegor sighed. "But only if Mei will go out with me"

Mei blinked at him.

"Mei's my girlfriend!" D'jok roared.

Artegor trained his shotgun onto D'jok's head. "I bet you'll miss your hair when I shoot it off"

"I'm not sure it's possible to shoot people's hair off" Rocket mumbled.

"Yeah? Well it's possible to do this!" Artegor announced.

"What?" Rocket asked.

Artegor kicked him in the knackers.

"Ooo ow," Rocket said without reacting.

"We're wasting precious time," Benett said.

Artegor nodded "You should go get Sinedd if you're all so gay for him. I'll stay here for like...protection...yeah..." He smiled to himself, satisfied with his lie.

"Okay," Rocket nodded "We'll go get Sinedd!"

Rocket ran up the stairs like a mad man on acid.

"Slow down!" Benett shouted as Rocket leaped up the stairs "There might be zombies up there!"

"Nawh!" Rocket laughed "I'll save Sinedd!"

He ran through the doors at the top of the stairs and was gone.

Benett shook his head and turned to the remaining three "Come on let's go,"

Mei beamed at him.

Benett looked at her with a frown and then walked up the stairs, with the three following him.

"Bye guys!" Artegor called.

Benett opened the doors and stepped into a new corridor. The floor was swamped with blood and right in front of him laid the body of Rocket.

"I slipped," Rocket chuckled.

Benett shook his head and stepped over Rocket "He's in that room," Benett said pointing at the room labelled 1408.

Mei, Micro-Ice and D'jok looked at Rocket.

"On the floor eh?" D'jok asked.

Rocket smiled with blood stained teeth "Yep, fell in the blood didn't I?!"

They all nodded.

"In here," Benett whispered to the gang.

He grasped his katana and kicked the door open.

Immediately a Shadow zombie flung itself at him forcing him to crash into the corridor wall. It wildly gnashed it's teeth at him. Pressing his feet against the wall he was able to propel the zombie off him.

The gang clapped and murmured praise.

"You can help me you know?!" Benett roared at them as he ducked a slash from the zombie.

Micro-Ice shrugged "Nah, you seem to be doing alright Benjamin,"

Benett ducked another slash and brought the katana up in a swift movement through the zombie's throat and into it's head.

As soon as the zombie fell to the floor D'jok, Micro-Ice, Mei and the blood soaked Rocket ran into the room.

"Oh my god!" Rocket exclaimed.

"What?!" Benett asked worriedly as he followed them into the room.

"This is a really nice room," Rocket smiled.

Benett frowned at him "Where's Sinedd?"

Micro-Ice shrugged and sat on an over-turned chair "Maybe he's in that wardrobe which that other living impaired is trying to get into,"

"Shit!" Benett cursed "I didn't see that one!"

"He swore," Mei said.

Rocket held back Benett from going to the zombie, which resulted in Benett having a very bloody shoulder.

"I'll take care of this one," Rocket winked.

Benett raised an eyebrow but gestured for him to deal with the threat.

Rocket slightly chuckled and stepped forward rubbing his hands together "Time to take out the garbage,"

"Rubbish," D'jok interjected.

Rocket ran straight at the zombie and rugby tackled it. The force of the tackle took the zombie by surprise and it was powerless to stop him. Unfortunately the tackle was way too powerful and they both crashed out the window.

"Remember meeeeeeee!" Rocket called as he fell.

"Okay!" D'jok answered.

Benett shook his head "That was a needless sacrifice,"

"I'm not dead!" Rocket shouted back from out in the street "I'll meet you back in the building!"

"Okay!" D'jok answered.

Benett walked hesitantly over to the wardrobe and opened it quickly. In the wardrobe stood Sinedd dressed only in a towel with his arms crossed.

"Took you long enough Flatfoots," He sneered.

"I like your towel Sinedd... is that Pokemon?" Mei asked smiling.

"You know damn well its Pokemon Mei" Sinedd said nodding.

"Sinedd get dressed, we need to get out of here, Artegor's waiting for us downstairs" Benett sighed.

Suddenly there was a scream from downstairs and Rocket burst into the room, he slammed it shut, then picked up the wardrobe with Sinedd still inside and barricaded the door.

"Rocket what happened?" Benett demanded.

"The living...im...im...impaired...they...they were attacking Artegor...I don't know if he'll survive" Rocket said breathlessly, sitting down on the bed, where Micro-Ice and D'jok were sitting cross legged watching the TV upon the wall.

"Will Artegor survive?" Micro-Ice asked.

"Hey!" Sinedd shrieked when he realised D'jok and Micro-Ice were watching his TV. "Stop that! That costs money!"

"Calm it man" Chuckled D'jok before switching the TV off and walking up to Sinedd. "How are you doing oh arch enemy of mine?" He enquired.

"Fine, how're you doing with your smelly team the Pookids?" Sinedd asked.

"We're called the Snowkids aren't we? I thought we were called the Snowkids" Mei muttered to Benett who slapped himself in the face.

"Oh we're just busy remembering we've won the Galactik Football cup twice in a row, you?" D'jok growled back at Sinedd.

Sinedd sneered and clenched his fist, smog decorating it.

"Stop! We don't have time to fight!" Benett shrieked, he jumped in the middle of the two of them then turned to Rocket. "Rocket do you think there's any way we can get out of this building?"

"From what I saw, living impaired were littering the stairs and I had to fight about a million to get back in" Rocket explained.

"Are there any in the hallway?" Benett asked.

"Oh for God's sake I don't remember!" Rocket moaned before collapsing onto the big black bed and curling up.

"Rocket! Wake up!" Benett hissed.

"No I'm so tired...I didn't even want to come" Rocket groaned. "I only came cuz Tia's a bitch"

"Tia being a bitch again big guy?" Sinedd asked, smiling sympathetically at him.

"Sinedd get dressed!" Benett ordered.

"No because there are girls in the room" Sinedd said.

"Mei close your eyes" Benett sighed.

"I was talking about Micro-Ice" Sinedd said grinning. "Haha" He laughed to himself.

"Well that was a stupid joke" Micro-Ice said rolling his eyes. "Stupid" He hissed at Sinedd.

Sinedd gave Micro-Ice the finger then shook his head. "But seriously everyone close your eyes...I'm extremely self conscious"

"And for good reason, your voice is like a prepubescent boys!" D'jok laughed.

Sinedd snarled and punched him. "For your stupid flatfooted information that's a disease! And I was referring to my body there anyway!"

"Shut your eyes" Benett shouted at D'jok.

Everybody shut their eyes.

"K, you can look"

Everybody opened their eyes and burst out laughing when they saw Sinedd was wearing the alien version of the Shadow uniform.

"What happened to your normal kit?" Mei giggled.

"What happened to normal hair?" Sinedd hissed back at her, she burst into tears.

"Sinedd man don't insult my girlfriend!" D'jok growled.

"Try and stop me!" Sinedd hissed, towering over the ginger teen.

"I will!...later," D'jok snarled back.

"Yeah I'm sure you will" Sinedd said rolling his eyes. "Anyway I'm wearing this, cuz this is the only thing that isn't covered in blood-"

"I've got a plan!" Benett announced.

"Okay just interrupt me that's fine" Sinedd said moodily.

"We can try and drop into the room below Sinedd's then try and climb that wire back across!" Benett explained.

"Somebody carry me" Rocket said.

"I will!" Micro-Ice exclaimed before tugging and heaving at the heavier teen.

Benett smacked himself in the face.

"It's no good!" Micro-Ice wheezed as he tried pulling Rocket over his shoulder "We're doomed!"

"No," Benett groaned "Rocket will have to climb by himself,"

"I wonder what D'Jado is up to at the moment," D'jok said.

"I can phone Zoeleene!" Micro-Ice exclaimed "And ask,"

D'jok frowned "No, I'm not that bothered. You are so gay for Zoeleene with your un-developed love affair that you had with her,"

"Come on we need to get out of here," Benett ordered.

"Oh so no-one is going to carry me!" Rocket complained.

"No!" Benett shouted.

Sinedd rubbed his nose with the long alien sleeve "Have you still got that crazy lady working for you?"

Micro-Ice nodded "Dame Simbai? Yeah!"

"Can we just go downstairs please," Benett groaned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Rocket groaned back with double groaning power. He pushed past Benett and walked out of the room and down the hall "Just wanna get home and have some hot chocolate... I wonder what Option I will choose this time..."

Benett and the rest of the gang followed after him.

"Lots of living impaired here," Rocket murmured as he casually walked down the stairs.

"Be careful Rocket!" Benett warned.

Rocket shrugged "I've already fought them and they know not to mess with me," He shook a fist at a zombie which recoiled in fear "Yeah you better recoil in fear,"

"Oh brilliant!" Benett smiled.

Rocket shook his head "Nah they'll wanna eat you lot," He wandered off "See you in a bit!" He called.

"Bye Rocket!" Mei laughed.

Benett studied the group of zombies at the bottom of the stairs and then noticed that Artegor was now one of them.

He clutched his katana and slowly approached them with the gang following rather casually behind.

"Benett," Micro-Ice said.

Benett turned to him "What?"

"Are we there yet?" He asked.

Benett frowned at shook his head "No shut up!"

"Oh," Micro-Ice said "...Coz Sinedd needs the toilet,"

"I don't care," Benett groaned "He'll have to wait,"

Sinedd undid his zip and starting weeing on the zombies.

"Watch me get it in Artegor's mouth!" Sinedd laughed.

"No!" Benett shouted "You'll draw their attention!"

It was too late however. The zombies starting clambering up the stairs towards the gang.

"Right! Get ready to fight you lot!" Benett said.

"Nah you're alright Benjamin," D'jok smiled from the bottom of the staircase.

Benett stared at him as he held off the zombies "How the hell did you get down there?!"

"There's a lift," D'jok grinned.

"Why didn't you tell us about it!" Benett growled as he chopped one zombie's head off.

D'jok shrugged "I did, but none of the others wanted to come,"

"I'm scared of elevators," Mei said.

"Me and Sinedd wanted to walk down the stairs," Micro-Ice grinned.

Benett sighed and kicked one of the zombies in the head "Right! You three! Take the elevator! I'll be with you in a second!"

"I'm scared of elevators," Mei said.

"She's scared of elevators," Micro-Ice said.

"I wanted to come with you," Sinedd whined.

"Why?!" Benett roared angrily.

"It's probably a phobia," Micro-Ice shrugged.

"No!" Benett shouted "Why the hell does Sinedd want to come with me!"

"You might give me your hat," Sinedd smiled.

Benett raised an eyebrow "You want my hat?"

"Just to wear for awhile," Sinedd smiled again.

He sighed and stabbed a zombie through the head "I'll let you wear it if you take the lift,"

Sinedd beamed at him and then ran off to the lift. Micro-Ice and Mei stood there smiling.

"Micro-Ice get in the lift!" Benett screamed as he stabbed the katana through an eye of a zombie.

"But Mei asked me to stay with her" Micro-Ice explained.

"It's true I did" Mei nodded.

"Micro-Ice get in the lift **now**" Growled Benett.

"But Mei..."

"I don't care what Mei said!" Benett yelped.

"Alright calm it man" Micro-Ice sighed before heading into the lift with Sinedd who was holding the door open for him, Benett turned on Mei.

"Mei if you don't get in the elevator you'll die!" Benett told her.

"Not if I stun the zombies with my beauty!" Mei grinned.

"Stun them with your wha...?" Benett repeated, staring at the teen aghast.

"We'll see you at the bottom Benjamin!" Micro-Ice called.

A few seconds later there was the PING of the elevator doors and Benett could hear D'jok greeting Micro-Ice and Sinedd.

"With this!" Mei announced before striding in front of Benett and posing dramatically in front of the Shadow (and Artegor) zombies, the zombies launched themselves at her, but suddenly a smoke bomb clattered in front of them and the zombies were blinded, Mei and Benett were pulled up and into an air vent in the ceiling.

"Who...who are you?" Benett coughed.

The person who had saved them was dressed in a black robe; he put his hood down and grinned at them.

"Luur!?" Benett screeched.

"Yeah hey" Luur said smiling.

"Luur? Of the Xenons?" Mei asked Benett.

"Yes Luur of the Xenons Mei" Benett said rolling his eyes.

"Hello I'm Luur of the Xenons" Luur said, smiling graciously.

"Why are you on Akillian Luur? Seems pretty suspect" Benett muttered.

"Hey I saved D'jok before why not again?" Luur said shrugging.

"What? Do other planets know about the zombie apocalypse then?" Benett asked.

"No just me" Luur replied.

"Why?" Benett asked in confusion.

"Since I saved D'jok that day in the final we've been pretty tight" Luur explained. "He texted me a few hours back saying that there was something called 'Living Impaired' on the planet and that he may be a little late for our friendly football match...I wanted to see if he was telling the truth"

"You're pretty paranoid" Benett noted as Mei tried to catch her hair.

"I'm not paranoid!" Luur hissed. "How rude! I just saved your life!"

"True...I'm sorry" Benett agreed. "But we need to get downstairs; D'jok, Micro-Ice and Sinedd are waiting down there for us"

"Will D'jok play the friendly football match with me?" Luur asked.

"Yes!" Mei shrieked delightedly.

"I'm sure D'jok will" Benett sighed.

"Well then I'll help you downstairs" Luur decided.

"Awesome" Benett whooped.

"Come on then...you kids" Luur said smiling before crawling off down the vent, Mei and Benett followed after.

They crawled for a tiny while and then Luur smashed a hole below him and jumped down. Benett and Mei followed him down. They were in the room that they originally crashed into.

Rocket, D'jok, Micro-Ice and Sinedd were sitting cross-legged in a circle playing cards.

Rocket looked up and waved at Benett "Hiya!"

Benett frowned "What are you lot doing?! Why aren't you in the other building?!"

"Can I have your hat now?" Sinedd asked.

Benett threw him the hat. Sinedd put it on and clapped his hands happily.

"Wanna play cards Benjy?" Micro-Ice smiled.

Benett shook his head angrily "No! Why aren't you in the other building?!"

D'jok looked from Benett to the window and shrugged "Oh Rocket cut the wire,"

"What?! Why?!"

"So the living impaired couldn't follow us," Rocket smiled.

Benett scratched his head "But... but you're supposed to be on the other side for that to work,"

"Oooohhhhhhhhhh," Rocket nodded and tapped D'jok "We were supposed to be on the other side,"

D'jok nodded slowly "Oooohhhhhh," He looked at Luur "Hi Luur,"

Luur grinned "Do you want to play that friendly match later?"

"No," D'jok said and looked back down at his cards.

Luur's lip quivered and then he got over it and starting humming to himself.

"We need to get out of here!" Benett shouted "Get up!"

They all groaned and stood up.

Benett clapped his hands together "Okay! We need to get to the entrance of this building and get out of here,"

"I think you mean exit," Luur said.

They all nodded. Benett looked at him and shook his head in exasperation "Whatever... the fact is, we need to get down to the bottom of this building which is a whole two floors down. But that isn't easy-"

"Oh?" Luur said.

"They're are zo- I mean living impaired all over this building,"

Sinedd nodded tipping Benett's hat forward "Nasty buggers,"

"I suggest you all find weapons to protect yourself," Benett said.

Luur clenched his fists "I don't need anything other than my fists!"

The teenage gang looked at him and nodded furiously.

"Me too!" D'jok growled clenching his fist together.

This was followed by numerous agreements.

Benett shook his head "No, you can't all fight them off with your fists!"

"Are you saying I'm not strong?" D'jok murmured.

"I'm just saying that you won't be able to fend them off!"

D'jok winked at him "I know you are only trying to protect my ego, don't worry I'll stay grounded,"

"Noooo... I'm trying to protect your body," Benett growled.

D'jok laughed and marched out the room "Come on guys! Let's go punch living impaired!"

The gang ran after him laughing. Sinedd fell over his long trouser legs but then got back up and continued following after him laughing.

Benett groaned and walked after them.

_To be continued _


	3. Right, well this just got serious

The teenagers (and Benett and Luur) ventured cheerily out of the room and into the bloody hallway, which was apparently void of Zombies.

"I don't get it, where're the zombies?" Benett muttered to himself.

"I don't know Benett, perhaps they were scared off by me, Luur of the Xenons?" Luur suggested.

Benett sighed. "I highly doubt that Luur"

"Why?" Luur asked.

Incapable of thinking up an answer that would placate the alien, Benett simply shrugged.

"Oh Benett were you asking about the living impaired earlier?" Micro-Ice asked.

"Yes about a second ago" Benett confirmed.

"Right well they're just through that door" Micro-Ice explain gesturing at the large wooden door that led to the stairs, zombies were visible through the little windows.

"Shit" Benett cursed.

"You swore!" Sinedd gasped.

"God Sinedd you're such a baby" D'jok laughed. "Getting shocked by swear words"

"I am not!" Sinedd shouted loudly.

"Sinedd! Keep it down!" Benett hissed.

"Yeah Sinedd shut the fuck up!" D'jok laughed.

"Don't swear!" Sinedd wailed before pushing D'jok through the door, Benett shrieked in horror as they watched the zombies turn to look at them.

"Sinedd you fool!" Rocket sighed.

Everybody watched as D'jok began running in deliberate slow motion towards the door.

"D'jok what the hell are you doing! Get out of there!" Benett yelled before running off.

Everybody else ran off after him, including D'jok who was now in a race with Sinedd, Rocket and Micro-Ice.

"We're never gonna get out of here are we Benett?" Luur asked jovially. "Eh? Eh?"

"Shut up!" Benett hissed, risking a glance over his shoulder, they had lost the zombies, he yanked open a door and jumped in, everybody followed him in...It turned out to be a closet.

"Hey Mei fancy seven minutes in heaven?" Luur sniggered, Mei looked at D'jok questionably but he shook his head.

"You are only allowed to have seven minutes in heaven with Benett... but he's gay so that's not gonna happen," D'jok said.

"Oy!" Benett scowled.

"Are you a homosexual Benjy?" Micro-Ice asked pleasantly.

"No I am certainly not," Benett replied quite annoyed about the insinuations against his sexual orientation.

"Think he's in gay denial," Rocket said "I used to be but that was soon beaten out of me,"

"I'M NOT BLOODY GAY!" Benett roared angrily.

"I just want to say that I'm firmly against your beliefs," Luur said.

"Don't like the gays eh Luur?" Micro-Ice asked with a smile.

"Hum?" Luur said turning to him "Oh no, those bloody Antidaeophobia sufferers!"

"I don't even know what that is," Benett grumbled.

"Much worse," Luur growled and turned his back.

"Yes well, I think you need to come out of the gay closet Benett," D'jok said happily and pushed him out of the closet.

Benett fell to his knees.

"He's done it guys; Benjy has admitted he's a gay!" Micro-Ice chortled.

"No I didn't! You pushed me!" He complained.

"Didn't," Micro-Ice said crossing his arms.

"No him!" Benett groaned pointing at D'jok.

D'jok shrugged "Well you needed to help to admit it," He smiled pleasantly at Benett "I'll set you up on a nice date with Warren, you'll like that,"

"He has very firm hands," Sinedd said.

Benett looked at him oddly for a while then stood up, tutting at the blood on his knees; he glanced around then nodded to the people in the cupboard.

"Right you can come out" He said.

"Benett I have a girlfriend" D'jok sighed.

"Me too!" Micro-Ice agreed defiantly.

Rocket dropped Sinedd's hand. "Me too!" He joined in.

"...I agree" Luur smiled.

Mei stepped out of the cupboard. "Where to?"

"I don't know" Benett sighed in exasperation. "We could have had a chance of sneaking past those blasted zombies..."

"Living impaired" D'jok said quickly.

"...but then Sinedd pushed D'jok into the door" Benett finished after glowering at the footballer.

"Yeah but if we're honest D'jok started it" Sinedd declared.

"You're completely biased though in reality" Micro-Ice argued turning to him.

"I'm not, I'm an impartial viewer!" Sinedd hissed.

"Sinedd no you're not" Benett sighed.

"He is" Luur argued.

Benett sighed.

"Where to?" Mei repeated.

"Mei, I don't know" Benett groaned.

"No idea?" Mei checked.

"No, no idea" Benett sighed.

"Can I be in charge now then?" Mei said smiling.

Benett froze. "I don't know if that's..."

"Mei you're stupid you can't lead!" D'jok laughed.

"Oh yeah!" Mei smiled before cackling madly.

"Shut **up**!" Benett hissed.

"Right... well that's downright rude," Micro-Ice said with his hands on his hips.

"Okay, I've decided." Benett said.

"Are you going to apologise?" Micro-Ice scolded.

"No, but I've spotted a way out of here," Benett said pointing at a large vent on a wall.

"Right well, we're not going with you until you apologise for your rudeness," Micro-Ice said.

Benett sighed and looked at Mei who blinked dumbly "Sorry,"

Mei blinked dumbly.

Benett ran over to the vent and ripped off the cover "We can crawl through here and get to a clearing,"

"Ooo I don't know," Sinedd gasped.

"Why?" Benett asked irritated.

"Well it's a vent," Sinedd shrugged.

"Point?"

"Xenomorph," Sinedd said.

"A... a what?"

"Xenomorph... it is a creature from the depths of space it features in many films mostly called Alien," Luur smiled.

Benett looked at Sinedd with an exasperated look "So you are scared of a fictional monster?"

Sinedd shook his head vigorously "No! Not scared... just... wary,"

"Get in the mother-fucking vent,"

They all climbed into the vent with Benett taking the rear.

"Laugh out loud guys, Benett is taking the rear!" D'jok laughed out loud.

"Shut up and keep crawling," Benett growled.

They had been travelling for a few minutes when a bone shattering screech rattled through the vents.

"What the hell was that? It basically shattered my bones!" Micro-Ice yelped.

Benett looked around the best he could in the dark vents but he couldn't make anything out.

"Where did that come from?" Mei asked scared.

"I don't know," Benett sighed "There are many different vents around here. It could be very close or far away,"

"Probably a Xenomorph," Sinedd said simply.

"Not helping!" Benett whispered angrily to Sinedd who was right in front of him.

Sinedd shrugged in the darkness "Just saying... GUYS GET READY TO BE HARVESTED!"

Everyone screamed.

Benett punched him in the bum.

"Ow! You punched me in the butt cheek!" Sinedd complained.

"Just be quiet and keep crawling. And give my hat back, you've made my job harder and you don't deserve it anymore," Benett scolded.

"Oh I lost that," Sinedd said "You'll never get that back I'm afraid,"

"What?" Benett said shocked "That cost a lot of money,"

"Sorry Benjy boy," Sinedd shrugged "'Dems da breaks' as they say,"

"You're buying me another one after this" Benett warned.

"Sure...if we survive the Xenomorph" Sinedd agreed.

"Xenomorph sounds suspiciously like Xenon" D'jok whispered, everybody turned to look at Luur, he felt their eyes upon him and snarled.

"This is starting to feel like racism" He hissed. "I warn you I shall complain!"

"To who?" Rocket laughed. "They're all dead"

Benett stared at him in disbelief unable to believe that the midfielder had just laughed at the fact loads of people were dead.

"To your mother" Luur hissed.

"Hey shut up about my mum!" Rocket growled back.

"To be fair to him Rocket, Luur would probably treat Keira better than Norata every could" Micro-Ice said fairly.

"Shut up! My mum and dad worked out their differences in season 1!" Rocket roared.

"Guys keep it down!" Benett whispered.

Suddenly Mei shrieked.

"What! What is it!" Sinedd demanded.

"Something just touched my leg!" Mei squealed.

D'jok glowered at Micro-Ice and poked him.

"Hey! It wasn't me this time!" Micro-Ice protested before poking D'jok back.

"If you didn't touch her leg, who did?" D'jok growled. "And don't poke me!" he added before poking the smaller boy.

"It **wasn't** me!" Micro-Ice shouted and suddenly he and D'jok were engaged in a poking war.

Mei shrieked again. "Something's grabbed my foot!" She gasped.

"Get off my girlfriend Mini-Ice!" D'jok bellowed even though Micro-Ice was using both hands to poke his best friend.

"I've only got two hands D'jok, it wasn't bloody me!" He hissed back.

Suddenly Mei was yanked to the side, Benett gasped in horror when he realised Mei had been near a tunnel leading off to the left.

"Help!" She wailed.

Benett grabbed her hands and pulled as hard as he could.

"I feel hot breath on my foot, I feel a moist tongue, I feel sharp teeth!" Mei narrated hysterically.

"Help me!" Benett commanded Sinedd who rushed to grab Mei's wrists.

"Why did you ask Sinedd and not me? I'm the strongest guy here" Luur asked moodily.

"No I am!" Rocket snarled.

"Prove it!" Luur challenged, Rocket responded by punching Luur in his lizard chin and soon they were in a full scale fist fight in the cramped vent.

"Idiots!" Benett screamed as Mei began narrating the crunching her bones made within the zombies mouth.

"It hurts!" She sobbed.

"I bet it does!" Sinedd agreed.

"Urgh!" Benett leaned over the top of Mei and punched the zombie as hard as he could in the chin.

Sinedd pulled Mei away and held her safely as Benett began whaling on the zombie, he punched it as hard as he could, then he grabbed its head and smacked it against the vent wall.

"Woo motherfucker!" Sinedd cheered, as Micro-Ice, D'jok, Luur and Rocket turned to see the source of the loud clanging noise. Finally the zombie fell to the floor dead, Benett breathed heavily over it.

Benett took out a small torch and studied Mei's wounds and shook his head "She's in a really bad state,"

"Like... totally..." Mei gasped in pain.

"Well we should have an easy passage out of the building now, right?" D'jok asked hopefully.

Benett shook his head slowly "No... I think the screech we heard earlier was something different, something more dangerous,"

"Like what? A boss battle or a slightly harder monster which is scary at first but then there's loads of them and they become much less scary because there is more of them?" Micro-Ice said without taking a breath.

Benett shrugged "I'm not sure but I'm thinking boss."

Everyone made a scared and anxious face.

"We need to keep crawling," Benett said.

"But Mei like has messed up minging feet now," Rocket pointed out.

"Will I ever play basketball again?" Mei asked wearily.

"She's becoming delirious," Benett panted.

D'jok shook his head "No, she plays basketball on very occasional...occasions,"

Benett scratched his head "Erm... right," He pointed at Mei "You'll have to grip onto my ankles and I'll crawl,"

Mei nodded and grabbed D'jok's ankles.

"No my ankles," Benett said.

Mei nodded and grabbed her ponytail.

Benett sucked his teeth and grabbed her hands and put them on his ankles "Hold on,"

The group started crawling through the vent again. The screech rang through the vent louder this time.

"I miss Aarch!" Rocket whimpered.

"I miss your mum!" Luur whimpered.

The vent started shaking violently.

"What's that?" Micro-Ice screamed.

"It's a vent Micro," D'jok smiled.

Micro-Ice smiled back "Oh well thank you for clearing that up,"

"No problem chum," D'jok replied shaking Micro-Ice's hand.

The vent collapsed from the ceiling and they all fell down hard onto a wooden floor.

They all crawled out of the vent and into a large room.

A large creature was attached to the far wall and was staring at the gang.

It looked like a strange cross between a spider and a crocodile. Eight legs of hairy terror twitched on the wall which it resided.

"Bloody hell that's an ugly bastard," Rocket exclaimed.

Micro-Ice slapped him over the head "Ugly creatures have feelings too! Have some courtesy!"

"Sorry," Rocket whispered.

Micro-Ice took a step forward and studied the creature "It's obviously some strange cross between a spider and a crocodile... it has eight legs of hairy terror twitching on the wall which it is residing,"

"That's a boss battle if I ever saw one," Sinedd sniffed.

"Do you think that's the thing that was making the screeching noise?" D'jok asked.

"Nawh that's some Stephen King shit back there" Sinedd said.

"Well what is this thing then?" Rocket demanded.

"I don't know!" Luur hissed.

"Good thing I wasn't asking you then" Rocket hissed back, he glanced at Benett. "Benett?"

"I dunno...Justin Bieber? He's been popping up everywhere recently" Benett shrugged.

"He's so biebilicious" Mei said dreamily from the floor.

"She really is delirious!" Micro-Ice shrieked.

"Why has this thing not attacked us yet!" Sinedd demanded. "It's making me jumpy"

"I don't know...perhaps it's harmless?" Rocket suggested.

"That thing isn't harmless, that's like something out of Resident Evil" D'jok replied, gesturing at the crocodile/spider thing.

Suddenly a jug hit the spider in the head, everybody turned to look at Sinedd in shock and horror.

"It's the waiting that was making me jumpy!" Sinedd screamed. "At least this way we know we're gonna get fucked up!"

"I don't like knowing that!" Mei wailed from the floor.

The spider/crocodile jumped off the wall, it was gigantic, it's legs spanned from one side of the wall to the other.

"Fuck...didn't think it was that big...looked smaller on the wall" Sinedd whispered.

"No it fucking didn't!" Benett shrieked.

"What do we do Benjamin...?" Micro-Ice asked his eyes wide not flicking off of the spider/crocodile that had taken a step forward.

"Throw more jugs?" Sinedd suggested.

"No!" Benett hissed.

The spider took another step forward.

"We're doomed! We're doomed I tell you!" Rocket wailed.

"Stand back!"

Everybody jumped to the side as a rocket from a rocket launcher came flying towards the creature and blew it up, green goo burst everywhere and everybody stared in shock at the splattered spider.

"Someone order pest control?" Nilli grinned.

"No" D'jok mumbled.

"Nilli? Why do you have a rocket launcher!" Sinedd demanded.

"For the purpose of the story!" Nilli shot back, everyone stared at her in confusion. "Nawh jokes, we Shadow aliens like to be safe and not sorry"

"You should have told that to the rest of your race" Micro-Ice said.

"Oh...racism" D'jok commented.

"Nope, nope just casual noticing," Micro-Ice retorted with a grin.

"So is the screeching creature out of lives or what?" Sinedd shrugged.

"Screeching creature?" Nilli enquired.

Sinedd glanced at her but didn't answer.

"We need to get out of here," Benett said.

"Well we're still on the same bloody floor that we began on dickhead," Rocket growled.

"But we're in a different area," Benett replied "This place might be sparse of zombies,"

"Living impaired!" Everyone corrected loudly.

"This place is much worse in the case of living impaired," Nilli sniffed, she pointed to small drawer which could hardly fit the fourth Harry Potter book in "I've been hiding in there,"

Benett groaned and frowned "Well... erm..."

"You're out of ideas aren't yah Benjy?" Sinedd laughed.

Luur coughed.

Benett looked at Luur "What?"

Luur shook his head "Nothing just coughing... god you're SUCH A BITCH!"

A loud screech came from the open part of a vent.

"We need to get out of here now!" Benett ordered and ushered the group out of the room.

They all walked into a long corridor. It was dark and foreboding like the castle in Resident Evil 4 because I have no idea about how to accurately describe it. Basically think of the interior of the castle from Resident Evil 4 and that's where they are... if you don't know where that is then go play the game and get back to me.

"I say we walk this way!" Rocket laughed pointing down the corridor.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" Benett groaned "We are in a very dangerous situation right now,"

Rocket shrugged "This way just makes me feel happy,"

Benett shook his head in disbelief "Fine, everyone go that way,"

The whole group walked down the corridor slowly with a strong sense of apprehension.

Luur who was carrying Mei on his back poked Benett on the shoulder "Did you know there's a load of living impaired following us?" He smiled.

Benett looked behind the large alien to see crawling and stumbling zombies following after them.

His eyes widened "Shit," He started walking a lot faster "Guys! We have zombies after us!"

"Whoah man! How many times to we have to correct you," Micro-Ice said while taking a subtle sip of a cocktail.

"Guess what name I'm thinking of!" Sinedd announced proudly.

"Why!" Benett demanded in exasperation as he jogged slightly in an effort to keep the zombies far away from him, the gang however were walking extremely slowly.

"Fun game to keep our minds off the zombies" Sinedd shrugged.

"I'll go first...D'jok?" D'jok guessed.

"Nope" Sinedd said smiling.

"I give up" D'jok shrugged.

"What's it begin with?" Luur asked, slowing down so he was walking alongside the teen.

"N" Sinedd replied.

Nilli turned to gaze at Sinedd in delight.

"Nilli!" She gasped.

"What? No!" Sinedd sighed. "It was Nancy, you're all idiots you are"

"Who the hell is Nancy?" Rocket demanded.

"I dunno...the spider I guess" Sinedd shrugged.

"That spider did **not** look like a Nancy" Micro-Ice hissed before glugging down the rest of the cocktail.

"Micro-Ice! What the hell! Why are you drinking!" Benett demanded.

"Why not?" Micro-Ice slurred back.

"Micro are you drunk!" D'jok laughed.

"Yeah! And what of it!" Micro-Ice demanded, raising his fist at D'jok.

"He gets aggressive when he drinks" D'jok explained.

"Where'd he get that cocktail from!" Benett shrieked, risking another glance at the zombies who were nearing Sinedd, Nilli, Luur, Mei, Micro-Ice and D'jok.

"From a table dickweed" Micro-Ice drawled as he stumbled along.

"He'll never keep away from the zombies at that rate, D'jok pick Micro-Ice up" Benett sighed.

"Why D'jok? I'm stronger than D'jok!" Sinedd announced proudly.

"Yeah well I'm stronger than you!" Rocket hissed. "I owned you in the sphere"

"Stop bringing that up, just because it was your only achievement in life" Sinedd hissed.

"I won the Galactik Football cup twice" Rocket replied rolling his eyes.

"Which just makes it all the sadder that you hold beating me in the sphere above that" Sinedd retorted.

D'jok picked Micro-Ice up much to Micro-Ice's delight.

"Wheee!" Micro-Ice slurred.

"He's about as heavy as a sack of potatoes" D'jok informed Benett.

"Good to know" Benett sighed.

"Micro-Ice you're such a light-weight" Luur laughed.

"Literally!" D'jok laughed.

"I wanna carry someone!" Sinedd whined.

"Carry me!" Nilli suggested.

Sinedd heaved Nilli up and grinned wildly, Rocket looked at them all sadly as they plodded along, Benett sighed.

"Rocket you can pick me up if you want" He offered.

"Why the hell would I want to carry you? Can you carry me!" The teen returned.

"No you're too heavy" Benett sighed.

"You calling me..."

Rocket's angry retort was interrupted by Luur.

"Something's up with Mei guys" He announced.

"Shit" Benett cursed. "Quick in here"

Everybody rushed into what turned out to be a kitchen.

Benett blocked the kitchen door off with a stool and went to look at Mei who Luur had slumped down a counter.

"I feel like horse juice," Mei grumbled.

"What?" Rocket said pulling a face.

"You know horse juice," Sinedd shrugged happily "Most commonly known as pony juice,"

"Right this conversation won't go anywhere so I suggest you both be quiet now," Benett said bending down to look at Mei's wounds "It's going green," He grimaced.

"This doesn't look good," Nilli frowned.

"David Hasselhoff," Mei slurred.

"We'll have to kill her!" Micro-Ice announced drunkenly.

"What? Why?" D'jok shrieked.

"She's a gross little whore is why!" Micro-Ice roared angrily and then fell on his face in drunken bliss.

"I really don't know what to do," Benett sighed sadly.

"Leave me!" Mei said simply.

They all looked at her except for Micro-Ice who was on the floor sleeping and Sinedd who had taken to poking him in the face.

"What?" Benett said looking at her.

"Look..." She panted "I'm not stupid... well I am... but I'm not..."

"Cut to the chase whore!" Luur roared.

"I'm putting you all in danger... you have to leave me... go... but... tell D'jok that I love him," She wheezed.

D'jok elbowed her in the ribs "Shut up, the guys will call me gay,"

Rocket grinned at him "You are so gay,"

Benett stood up and grimaced "We need to leave,"

"There's an exit at the back of the kitchen," Nilli said pointing to a door.

Benett nodded "Right! Luur carry Micro-Ice, we're getting out of here," He out of the door quickly followed by the others.

"A staircase!" Rocket exclaimed.

"Progress!" Sinedd laughed happily.

"Probably best to save now," Rocket sniffed walking over to a typewriter and started writing.

_Dear save point,_

_Well here we are, the save point. It's been a hell of a ride and it promises to continue. _

_When I first started this adventure I was sure that Benett was gay and now I have no doubts because he touched Sinedd's bum just like Warren did that one time. _

_Well peace out Save Point, remember where we are and if we all die then we'll appear back here and start again. _

_Love,_

_Rocket_

"Well done Rocket," D'jok smiled "We'll be safe for another day,"

Everyone besides Benett nodded.

"Can we just go down the mother-fucking stairs," Benett grunted.

"I'm awake now," Micro-Ice announced from Luur's shoulder.

"Great," Benett said sarcastically.

"Well, I know someone who isn't getting any raspberry ripple when we get back," Micro-Ice retorted and crossed his arms grumpily.


End file.
